The secret Admirer
by Scarlett Desires
Summary: Scarlett has a secret admirer, who could it be?please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The secret Admirer

Chapter 1

It was approaching Valentine's Day and all through the headquarters, everyone was getting ready for it. This is how it went –

"So what kind of party shall we put on?" Lady jaye asked her committee. She heard all sorts of answers – 50's, in the jungle, under the sea but then one answer stood out above the others, A costume ball. "That is a great idea, ill let everyone know."

In the girls' dorm, Lady jaye and scarlett were trying to decide what they should go as. "I think Flint and I will go as snow white and prince charming. You know as much as I do that flint would say that part comes naturally" Jaye giggled.

"I'm not sure who or what I should be" Scarlett said with a sigh

"you could always go as your namesake scarlet O' hara" jaye said, scarlet grabbed the nearest pillow off the couch and hit jaye as hard as she can and knocked her over. "very funnnyyy jaye, you know I hate scarlet o hara jokes and that would put it over the top. I would never hear the end of it from everyone." They started hitting each other over and over until they both fell to the ground giggling.

"I have an idea scarlett, let me pick your costume for you, you can trust me, you know my taste." Scarlet laughed, "that's what I'm afraid of jaye" "ok, ok I'll let you pick my outfit but I'm warning you, it better not be stupid."

"it won't be, I promise" jaye says as she bops scarlett one more time with a pillow spreading feathers everywhere. There was a knock on the door at that moment. Jaye got up and answered the door. "Special delivery for the beautiful lady jaye" Flint moved the flowers aside to kiss jaye softly on the lips. "Will you do me the honor of being my date to the ball, ms jaye?" "Why flint I don't know, im pondering over the fact that grunt asked me." "He did WHAT? "Growled Flint. "I'm just kidding Flint, he knows better than that; I am a very taken woman by the one that stole my heart." Flint looked puzzled trying to figure out who she was talking about. Jaye smacks him with the pillow she has in her hands. "You and you know it."

Lady Jaye took Flint by the hand and led him to her room and closed the door behind them. Scarlett got up and decided she would go for a jog. She got dressed in her daisy dukes and her half shirt and went out for the evening.

Scarlett jogged for a few miles and stopped and took a drink from her water bottle when she heard a whistle behind her. She turned around quickly about to smack who it was when she saw it was duke. She smiled at him while blushing. "Now that's an outfit" duke said. She went to hug him but she tripped and he caught her in his arms. He gazed into her eyes as he helped her up not wanting to let go. "You got to be careful Red, don't want you to get hurt you know." "Why duke will you be the one to take care of me if I do?" she asked in her southern drawl. "Only if you let me Red, mind If I join you for awhile?"

"I would love the company" scarlett said with a smile. The whole evening they talked about their hobbies and interest and whatever else came to their mind. It was getting late so they walked back to her room. Duke was just about to say good night and attempt a soft kiss when the alarms went off. "What the Sam hill is going on?" Duke said with a bit of anger, he was upset he never got to tell her how he felt about her.

"Its cobra, a Joe called out. Quickly Duke and Scarlett along with Lady Jaye and Flint scrambled to get to the sky strikers. When all of a sudden the alarms stopped. "That was too quick of an attack something must be going on." Duke said. "I want everyone to check things out and report back to me on the double."

"um Duke, if you don't mind I would like to go change into my battle gear before I check things out" Scarlett said. "I don't know Scarlett I kinda like the outfit, but if you prefer go ahead" duke responded. At that time the other guys around realized her outfit and started making wolf whistles and other noises towards her. She fumed until she got into her room and changed. On her way back to the meeting room someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw snake eyes. "Hi snakes, what's up?" He signed to her, "Scarlett would you mind if we looked together?" "I would like that snakes"

Everyone searched the base hi and low and found nothing. "I wonder what this was all about snakes, I guess we better catch up and report to duke." He signed to her, lets go, then h e paused and decided to sign, Scarlett you mean a lot to me, more than words could ever say. "Aww snakes I "but before she could finish what she wanted to say, they arrived to the meeting room.

"I'm not sure what cobra has up their sleeve but I want everyone to be on their guard. If you see anything suspicious sound the alarm, as for now I want everyone to get some sleep, with tomorrow being Valentine's Day I'm sure we will need our strength to make it through the day, Dismissed"

At that, everyone went to relax and get some good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret admirer chapter 2

It was Valentine's Day morning when the girls heard a knock on their door. "Can you get that Jaye, I am sure it is for you"

Jaye got up still dressed in her silk pajamas and went over to the door, "Who is it?" she asked. "Special Delivery for the lovely ladies in this room." Clutch said. Jaye opened the door and clutch started to say" You look mighty good in those pajamas lady Jaye , How about…" " Don't even finish that clutch unless you want me to hurt you" says a voice behind him. Clutch turned around and jumped when he saw flint behind him. " I was just delivering these flowers Flint." Flint took the flowers from him to make sure they weren't for Jaye. In haste she took them from him and read the card. "Scarlett these are for you."

Scarlett came out of her room and thanked lady jaye and greeted Flint. "I wonder who this is from, I never have received flowers before." She looked at the card, it was from Duke. It said

_Scarlett you are as beautiful as these flowers, Happy Valentine's Day, Love Duke _

"Ahhh he is so sweet to me , I must remember to thank him. She smiled and got lost in her thoughts when clutch showed up again saying "I have another delivery". Scarlett took the little package from him and saw her name, she couldn't think of what it could be. She opened it and before she could look inside a small note fell to the floor, she picked it up and read it.

_Scarlett, you are the light to my darkness, _your_ beauty shines for eternally. Snake eyes_

At that she lifted out a candle lantern that he had made for her. "This is very nice, I am very touched with all of this " "um Scarlett there is more for you" clutch said

Clutch handed her a gift bag with balloons that were tied to it, that says y_ou are special_ and _happy Valentine's Day. "_Open it scarlett," jaye said anxiously and with a bit of jealousy. Scarlett opened the bag and pulled out a tiny treasure chest. She opened that and found a key and a note.

The note said _My dear lovely Scarlett you are indeed a rare treasure that holds the key to my heart._

"Who is that one from Scarlett" jaye asked. " I am not sure jaye no one signed it, but I'm sure it must have been snake eyes or duke, speaking of which I promised I would help with the decorations. Don't forget to go get my outfit."

" No worries Scarlett I will go pick it up." And at that Scarlett left to help. Jaye went and got dressed and Flint took her to the costume shop. There she picked up hers, Flints and Scarlett's costume. It was about an hour and everyone was getting ready when the door to their room burst open. " Jaye you here?"

"So What do you think Scarlett?" Jaye came out of her room dressed as snow white. " You look adorable Jaye" There was a knock on the door and then it opened with a man saying " Your prince charming is here."

Jaye goes and kisses Flint and then goes to her room and gets the box with Scarlett's costume in it and hands it to her. "Here you go Scarlett, hurry up and get it on, I can't wait to see you in this."

"Scarlett hurry up or we will be late." Jaye said. "I am not coming out , I refuse to." Just then there was a knock on the door, Jaye opened it and in came duke dressed as a pirate. "Aye matey where is the beautiful damsel so I might take her as my prisoner and have my way with her aarrrr." Duke said. Flint started laughing and Lady Jaye hit him with her apple, "that was lame duke. She is in her room and she refused to come out, I don't think she liked the costume I picked out for her."

"No worries Jaye I'll go get her" he claimed as he barged into her room and then all of a sudden you heard "OMG" "I love it Jaye and it is very inspirational" then they heard "Duke what are you doing, don't come near me, put me down, Dukeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Duke comes out with scarlet over his shoulder and then sets her down. Scarlett was dressed in a very tight wonder woman outfit which was equipped with the lasso. This outfit showed off her long and perfect legs, her curves and it showed a lot of cleavage. Duke whistled and said "Damn woman you inspire me to fight for freedom even more so."

Scarlett blushed, jaye and flint laughed. "I don't care what yall think I'm not going to the party." Lady Jaye piped up and said "Duke would you ever be so kind to.."

"Not a problem jaye" He picked up Scarlett and placed her back over his shoulder and carried her to the party. Scarlett was saying "I'll get you for this Jaye" all the way to where the party was.


End file.
